Christmas Eve
by Thai-Jane
Summary: Jane and Lisbon's Christmas Eve.
1. chapter 1

(Lisbon's POV)

On Christmas Eve, me and Jane settled down on the sofa at home with a glass of wine and some chocolates and a decent film. Jane unusually for him declined my offer of food and rubbed his belly a little.

"Is everything okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, my stomach just feels a little uneasy" he admitted, "like, I'm really bloated tonight" he belched loudly.

"Sorry!!" he blushed.

"It's okay." I reassured him and gave him a gentle belly massage to ease the abdominal cramping and bloating he was experiencing.

Around half ten he told me he was starting to feel nauseous and like he might throw up, so we went up to the bathroom.

Jane knelt in front of the toilet and retched badly a few times but nothing came up, so we went to bed.

An hour after we got into bed I heard him moaning softly and could see he was holding his belly.

"What's wrong, Jane?" I whispered, putting my arm round him.

"My guts..I really really need to go sit on the toilet, I don't think I'm very well" he groaned.

"Aww are you about to have the runs?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, I think it feels like I probably will do." he sighed, releasing a loud wet fart which squelched into his boxers.

I helped him quickly to the toilet.

As soon as he sat down, his stomach rumbled and a gush of runny diarrhea shot straight through his bum and splattered onto the toilet bowl.

He had a couple more waves of runny liquid out of the rear end before he leant forward, trembling slightly with beads of sweat standing out from his forehead.

"It's okay, Jane" I carefully massaged his stomach and rubbed his back.

I helped him wipe his very messy bum, then pulled his pants up for him and helped him back into bed.

He looked really pale and apologised twice for me seeing him poorly like this. I told him not to be so daft and that I didn't mind looking after him. I got up with him another 5 times just so he could have explosive diarrhea.

At 7am he managed to hold the contents of his bowels for almost two hours, before he collapsed onto the toilet for more of the same. I told him if he was too sick to go out I'd just tell my brothers we couldn't go to theirs, but he was feeling a little better and was intent on going and making a good impression.

At 10am, after we'd opened our presents, I went to the bathroom with Jane and rubbed his belly, encouraging him to push out anything he could feel in his bowels.

After a few small squirty farts, he let out one rush of thick diarrhea before changing back to watery poop and a few more farts.

When he was done I helped him get cleaned up then we went and got into the car.

"You sure about this?" I looked across at him, pale and weak, still holding his upset stomach.

"Yep" he smiled briefly, grimacing as he felt a cramp rip through his guts.

"You going to be able to hold whatever is in you now until we get to my brother's house; be about ten minutes, yeah?" I checked.

"I hope so." he laughed.


	2. 2

Just before we arrived he told me he really needed the toilet, so as soon as we'd made our greetings to everyone, I told him where he would find the bathroom and made it easy for him to disappear briefly.

I knew he would be quite a while as his stomach was so bad so I started up a few conversations to cover for him.

When he came back fifteen minutes later he looked uncomfortable and kept reaching for his bloated stomach.

"How did it go?" I whispered.

"Just the same as last night.. it just won't stop coming out" he sighed miserably.

"Are you empty now?" I asked.

"I don't think so but I didn't want to be any longer in one sitting because then everyone would know."

"Aww Jane, come here" I hugged him gently, feeling his stomach bubbling and churning beneath mine.

"If you need to go home just say." I reminded him.

During Christmas lunch, Jane was sat next to me and I could see he was struggling with his plateful. He was squirming and fidgeting which I knew meant he urgently needed a poo.

He held it for nearly an hour before he just had to go right that second.

He stood up swiftly and apologised to my brother but told him his stomach was playing up and he really needed to use the bathroom.

He was gone ten minutes and came back looking more comfortable, but extremely embarrassed.

Jane apologised and sat down.

I could still hear his stomach rumbling loudly but he managed to hold it in for a bit.

He had to go three more times, each a load of runny diarrhea came squirting out.

At the tea table I heard him follow through quietly and he looked at me nervously because he was obviously on the verge of an accident.

In the moments after dinner, he grabbed my hand and ran up to the bathroom where he continued to have a severe stomach ache. We drove home not long after.

He's still having diarrhea... he's on his bed resting at the moment, so I hope he's better soon.

end


End file.
